Podróż (Baudelaire)
1. Dziecku, rozkochanemu w mapach i obrazkach — Wszechświat — jego wielkiemu równy jest pragnieniu. Jak olbrzymią jest ziemia w lamp wieczornych blaskach, Jakże drobną jest ziemia w przeszłości wspomnieniu! Pewnego ranka z mózgiem, w którym myśl się pali, Z sercem pełnym rozpaczy, mar i namiętności — Odpływamy, kołysząc z rytmem srebrnej fali Naszych dusz nieskończoność — na mórz skończoności. Ci — chcą uciec z ojczyzny, macochy złowrogiej; Ci — rzucić swych kołysek zgrozę, a niektórzy, Zatopione w kobiety oczach astrologi, Swoją Cyrce''Cyrce'' (mit. gr.) — a. Kirke, córka Heliosa i nimfy Perseis, czarodziejka zamieszkująca wyspę Ajaja. Trafił tam Odyseusz podczas swego powrotu spod Troi. Kirke zamieniła jego towarzyszy w wieprze (za karę, ponieważ rzucili się, by szlachtować jej stada świń), a Odyseusza zatrzymała na rok jako swojego kochanka. Mieli razem syna, Telegonosa. Po roku Odyseusz wyzwolił się spod jej czaru i ruszył dalej do Itaki. tyrańską o zapachu róży. Aby nie zezwierzęceć, szukają miraży, Upajając się światła i przestrzeni trunkiem; I lód, który ich mrozi; słońce, co ich żarzy, Z wolna z nich pocałunek ściera za całunkiem. Lecz prawdziwi wędrowcy są ci, którzy płyną, Aby płynąć. I z sercem podobnym lekkiemu Balonowi — przeznaczeń swych nigdy nie miną — I zawsze mówią: Płyńmy! choć nie wiedzą czemu! Ich żądze są jak chmury wyciem wichrów gnane, Oni marzą, — jak rekrut walk pobojowiska — Namiętności olbrzymie i nieokiełznane, I nigdy duchom ludzkim — nieznane z nazwiska! 2. Naśladujem, o zgrozo! wartałki''wartałek'' (starop.) — krążek na wrzecionie; bączek dawany do zabawy dzieciom. i błoto W ich skokach i w ich tańcu. Nawet sny trująca — Ciekawość — serca nasze zalewa zgryzotą — Niby Anioł okrutny, co biczuje słońca. Szczególny los, w którym się cel wieczyście zmienia, Co nigdzie może nie jest, albo może gdzieści, Dotąd człowiek jak wariat dąży bez wytchnienia I nigdy nieziszczoną nadzieją się pieści. Nasz duch jest szukającym Ikarii okrętem, Wtem słychać głos: źrenicę otwórz swego oka! Jakaś mgła swym śpiewaniem nęci nas zaklętem, Brzmiąc: Szczęście — Sława — Miłość... Nie, to skał opoka... Każda wyspa przez majtka z masztu dostrzeżona Zda się nam obiecanym z dawna Eldoradem; Wyobraźnia nocnymi orgiami zmęczona Głaz odnajduje próżny — w świetle ranku bladem. Czyli rzucić do morza tego nieszczęśliwca, Kochanka fantastycznych krain? Czy w kajdany Ma iść ten pijany majtek, Ameryk odkrywca, Co zwielokrotnia przepaść przez Fatamorgany? Tak to stary włóczęga, co się w błocie kiwa, Marzy w mglistym powietrzu o raju tęczowym — Oczarowanym okiem Wenecje odkrywa Tam, gdzie nędzna chałupa lśni w blasku łojowym. 3. Dziwni wędrowcy! Jakież historie szlachetne Czytamy w waszych oczach, głębokich jak morza? Otwórzcie nam pamięci waszej skrzynie świetne, Klejnoty — z gwiazd utkane i z niebios przestworza. Chcemy płynąć zasiadłszy fantazji okręty! Więc, aby rozweselić nasze straszne nudy, Przenieście na nasz duch jak płótno rozciągnięty — Waszych wspomnień obrazy z ich wszystkimi cudy! Mówcie, coście widzieli!... 4. Widzieliśmy wody I gwiazdy. Widzieliśmy też piaski bezludne — I mimo liczne klęski, burze, niepogody — Mieliśmy nieraz chwile, tak jak tutaj, nudne! Chwała słońca na morzu odzianym w fiolety, Chwała grodów w purpurze zachodu słonecznej: Krwawiły nasze serca, budziły podniety, Aby w toni lazurów pogrążyć się wiecznej. Bo najbogatsze miasta, najzłotsze pejzaże Nie miały nigdy owej barwy tajemniczej, Jaką mają przypadkiem z chmur zwite miraże, I zawsześmy tonęli w wiecznych żądz goryczy. Rozkosz w pragnieniu moce niezwalczone sieje. — Pragnienie, stare drzewo karmione rozkoszą, Gdy pień ci potężnieje, kora ci twardnieje, Konary twe wciąż wyżej w niebo się unoszą. Czy wiecznie kwitnąć będziesz, bardziej niespożyte Niż cyprys? — Jednakżeśmy starannie wybrali Kilka szkiców na wasze albumy niesyte, Bracia, którym jest piękne wszystko, co z oddali! Więc widzieliśmy bogów z trąbiastymi nosy; Trony, co pod ciężarem drogich cacek giną; Czarodziejskie pałace, co na złote trzosy Waszych wielkich bogaczów byłyby ruiną, Suknie, co są dla oczu narkotycznym trunkiem; Kobiety, co malują zęby i włos płowy; I kuglarzy, co węże pieszczą pocałunkiem. 5. I co jeszcze, co jeszcze? 6. O, dziecinne głowy! Ach, któż o najważniejszej rzeczy zapomina? Bez szukania widzieliśmy wszędzie wokoło, Gdzie tylko się unosi fatalna drabina — Nieśmiertelnego grzechu postać niewesołą. Kobieta — niewolnica — nędzna, dumna, głupia, Co wielbi się bez śmiechu i kocha bez wstrętu; Mąż jej, tyran zwierz, który chciwie żer swój skupia, Niewolnik niewolnicy — i zdrój ścieków mętu. Kat, który się weseli; ofiara, co jęczy; Święto, co krew rozlaną nasyca pachnidłem; Tyrania, co swym jadem nerwy królów dręczy; — Lud bezmyślnie chodzący pod biczów wędzidłem. Rozmaite religie do naszej podobne, A wszystkie prowadzące do niebiosów. Święci, Co, jak zbytniki w łoża wchodzący ozdobne, Stoją rozpustą gwoździ męczeńskich opięci. I ludzkość gadatliwa, geniuszem pijana, A skazana na wieczne błędy i szaleństwo, Wołając w agonii swej do Boga-Pana: — O mój bliźni, mój Panie, rzucam ci przekleństwo! I najmędrsi — odważni kochankowie szału, Uciekający od tych głupich stad — w otchłanie Opium, nieskończonego źródła ideału: — Oto świata całego wieczne sprawozdanie. 7. Gorzka wiedza, jaką się wyciąga z podróży! Świat monotonny, mały jak dzisiaj, tak wprzódy''wprzódy'' — wcześniej, kiedyś., Jutro — wiecznie — jednaki obraz nam powtórzy: Jest to oaza zgrozy na pustyni nudy! Czy odpłynąć, czy zostać? Zostań, jeśliś w stanie, Płyń, gdy czas. Ten więc biegnie, tamten się ukrywa, By żałobnego wroga omylić czuwanie, By zmylić Czas. Lecz on jest, on stoi, on wzywa Tych, co jak Żydy wieczne albo apostoły Błądzą; dla których nie dość ziemi ani morza, By uciec stąd. Są inni — o duszy wesołej, — Co umieją go zabić, nie rzucając łoża. Gdy na koniec swą nogą stanie nam na karkach, Wołajmy wtedy: Naprzód! pełnym szczęścia głosem, Jak do Chin kiedyś w drobnych płynęliśmy barkach, Z okiem utkwionym w niebo i rozwianym włosem, Tak popłyniemy teraz na ocean Mroków — I z radością młodzieńca w pierwszych dniach podróży Usłyszym czarodziejskie głosy śród obłoków, Śpiewające: O pójdźcie wy do nas, wy, którzy Jesteście lotosowych owoców spragnieni! Bo tu ich wiekuiste żniwo trwa przecudnie; Tutaj czeka was kąpiel tęczowych promieni, Bo tu lśni na lazurach wieczne popołudnie. Poznajem drogie widma z ich pieśni życzliwej, Pylady ku nam ręce wyciągają z dali. Płyń do swojej Elektry, gdy chcesz być szczęśliwy! Mówi nam ta, którąśmy niegdyś całowali. 8. O Śmierci, stary wodzu, czas! Zakończ nasz lament — Ten świat nas nudzi. Chcemy pić Nieskończoności! Jeśli niebo i ziemia — czarne jak atrament — Nasze serca — ty znasz je — pełne są światłości. Pokrzep swoją trucizną naszą duszę biedną — My chcemy — tak nam płonie mózg od ognia twego, Iść w otchłań — Piekła? Nieba? To nam wszystko jedno, Byle tam w Niewiadomej znaleźć coś nowego! Przypis Kategoria:Charles Baudelaire Kategoria:Kwiaty zła Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Modernizm Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim